West Family
The West Family was a family of an unknown noble status once before, that was lead by William West. Unfortunately, the Wests fell on hard times shortly after the death of William's wife. William became overrun with debt and subsequently ruined the family's status. Not wanting his son, Phillipe, to have to live a sad life, William became an Illegal Contractor. Sadly, William was killed during his pursuit of meeting the Intention of the Abyss so that she could change the past and provide Phillipe with a happier life. Thus, Phillipe is the only remaining member of the West Family, last known to be living in The House of Fianna under the care of the Nightray Dukedom. History Phillipe West was born into the West nobility to William West and his wife, Mrs. West. Unfortunately, when Phillipe grew, Mrs. West died of an unknown cause. William became grief-stricken by his wife's death, and soon he lead the West Family into the ground with mass amounts of debt. Soon, William and Phillipe were evicted from their mansion and lost every one of their valets. William grew concerned about Phillipe's happiness, and when he saw no other way, William agreed to form an Illegal Contract with the Chain known as Grim. Grim had convinced William that through their Illegal Contract, William could reach the Intention of the Abyss; who would then grant William a wish of his choosing. William decided that he would ask the Intention to change the past so that the Wests would never end up in the miserable situation they were in, and so that Phillipe could live out his days happily. As time progressed, William managed to help Grim devour victims in order to satisfy Grim's needs and progress William's Incuse. However, with the Incuse nearly completed its rotation, Pandora managed to capture William. William remained in Pandora's Dungeons where Grim's powers would be contained; Pandora's intentions were to use this to their advantage and interrogate William because of the connection he had to The Head Hunter. Knowing this, the true Head Hunter emerged and traveled to Pandora. Vincent Nightray could not have William acting as a loose end to him, and so Vincent went to Pandora's Dungeons and killed the six Pandora members acting as guards to William. Vincent then proceeded to help William escape Pandora, setting him off into Reveil anticipating William's death. Vincent knew that William would either drop into the Abyss with the final rotation of his Incuse, or that the situation would work to his advantage and William would be killed by Vincent's hand. Thus, Vincent shadowed William as well as had Echo search for him in Reveil in order to ensure an outcome that would best suit his needs. Plot Working With Pandora Arc While Gilbert Nightray, Oz Vessalius and Alice were in Reveil gathering supplies for dinner, Oz overhears a kid getting bullied. A group of three other kids had a hold of Phillipe and had taken away his locket. One of the bullies opens the locket and teases Phillipe for carrying around a picture of his mother, as well as taunting Phillipe about how his father spends all his time running around paying off his debts. Phillipe gets defensive about his father, managing to get free from the bullies grasp and lunge after his locket, ordering the bullies not to make fun of his father. The bully drops the locket behind him, where it is caught by Oz. Oz tells the bullies that what they're doing looks like fun, and asks if they'd let him join in. This confuses the bullies, who ask who Oz is. Oz just calls himself an "ally of evil" who had happened to be passing by. Oz then explains that the bullies have no idea how to properly bully someone, explaining that if they're going to doing it the right way they can't be doing something so juvenile. Instead, Oz draws a knife and says that the bullies should use a knife to rip of his fingernails at the very least. This terrifies Phillipe, as Oz offers to show the bullies how it's done, asking that Phillipe scream "delightfully" for him. In response, the bullies run away in fear while Phillipe prepares himself for impact of the knife. However, Phillipe is surprised when Oz unwraps the knife and breaks of a piece, revealing it to be chocolate and asking if Phillipe would like some. Phillipe shows Oz his locket as they sit down together, with Oz telling Phillipe that his mother is gorgeous. Phillipe explains that she had died a while back, but that she was a kind and warm person. Oz ruffles Phillipe's hair and asks if he's lonely without his mother, but Phillipe denies it because he still has his father. Oz is confused by Phillipe's outlook on his situation, and so Phillipe explains that the West family had been "ruined", they couldn't live in their mansion anymore and that they don't have valets anymore, but because his father's with him more often than he was when they had their fortune, Phillipe isn't lonely at all. Oz is surprised by this, but is happy to hear that Phillipe is happy, ruffling Phillipe's hair in response. Phillipe then asks about what Oz's parents are like. Phillipe's question stuns Oz, explaining that his mother, Rachel Cecile, is dead like Phillipe's. As for his father, Oz doesn't even remember what his father's, Xai Vessalius', face looks like. To change the subject, Phillipe pulls out a picture of his father and shows Oz. Suddenly, Oz and Phillipe are approached by Echo. Echo calls Phillipe a dimwit Contractor who can't even hide his Chain, before asking for confirmation that the person before her really is Phillipe West. Oz recognizes Echo from their brief meeting before, prompting Echo to explain that she is a servant of the Nightray Dukedom and that she has been ordered by Vincent to claim Phillipe. In response, Echo draws a blue-bladed short sword and asks that Oz surrender Phillipe to her quietly, or else Oz would be considered a burden to her official duties and she would have to rid herself of him where he stands. Rather than be afraid of Echo's threat, Oz mentions that the fact that they've met once again must be fate. Echo asks who Oz is, getting closer to him and analyzing him further. Echo finally remembers who Oz is, identifying him as the person who got in her way in Gilbert's apartment, having been sleeping on the floor. Echo explains to Oz that sleeping on the floor like he had been, where he's an obstruction to traffic, isn't a good idea and that he'd be better off sleeping elsewhere next time. Although Oz tries to explain that he wasn't sleeping on the floor, Echo doesn't allow him to, instead reiterating that she had come to claim Phillipe. Echo's short sword frightens Phillipe, and so he runs away in response. Echo remarks that it's extremely rude of him to be running away from her because she wasn't done speaking. Oz laughs as Echo says this, telling her that anyone would run if they saw Echo's short-sword. Echo accepts this and decides to chase after him. Echo sprints after Phillipe, and Oz chases after her, asking her to wait. Echo simply asks Oz what he wanted and not to follow her. Oz tells Echo that he can't just let what's going on go, with Echo telling him to leave her alone as he's being a nuisance to her. Oz catches up to Echo and grabs on to her arm, asking what Phillipe had done. Echo turns to Oz and points her short-sword at him, reminding him that she'd already told him that she'd put an end to him if he interferes. Then, Echo sees Gilbert's hat fall from Oz's grasp, identifying it as Gilbert's and asking if Oz was an associate of Gilbert's. Oz explains that it's not quite as simple as that, telling Echo that he's more like Gilbert's "owner". Echo states how it's the first she's heard of Gilbert having an owner, and so Oz explains that Gil owes him his life. This shocks Echo, who bows to Oz and asks that he forgives her ignorance. Oz says that it's no problem, instead asking Echo to put away her short-sword and explain to him what's going on. Echo complies and explains that if she hurts Gilbert's owner, then Vincent will scold her severely. However, Echo tells Oz that her mission doesn't involve him, asking him to excuse her as she carries on her pursuit of Phillipe. Oz chases after Echo once again, saying that he has just gotten to know Phillipe, and so he cares about Phillipe, thus making Echo's business his business. Echo stops upon hearing this, stating that she's currently chasing an Illegal Contractor who had escaped from Pandora, and if Oz wishes to follow he should do as he pleases. Echo once again resumes her pursuit and mentions landed on Philippe.]]how if Oz gets involved in her mission and dies in the process, it is not of her concern. Later, Echo arrives on a bridge, which she jumps over and lands on the scared Phillipe. Echo tells Oz that he seems to have been mistaken about one thing, Phillipe was not a contractor. Echo laments on how she'd captured a hostage for nothing, which worries Phillipe even more, before stating that if Phillipe was not the contractor, then his father, William West was. Meanwhile at the same time, William and Grim come across Gilbert Nightray and Alice as they wander the streets of Reveil in search of Grim and his Contractor. William and Grim confront the two, William asking them if they were hunters from Pandora. Grim recognizes Alice immediately, ordering William to help him devour her in order to please the Intention of the Abyss by killing the being known as B-Rabbit. Alice ordering Gil to release her powers so that she can destroy Grim. Gil tells Alice to think a little before acting next time, taking off his glove in order to remove the seal on B-Rabbit's powers before realizing that without Oz, Alice's powers could not be unbound. Alice and Gil turn and retreat, but Echo jumps down from a bridge over top of them, slicing her short sword through Grim's body, thus causing Gil and Alice to stop running. Oz has arrived with Echo as well, noticing that William was Phillipe's father (as the two had met earlier). Echo continues to fight Grim, but Gil distracts her by telling her that she can't fight him alone. This results in Grim grabbing Echo and throwing her into a nearby alley, then turning and destroying the bridge which Oz is standing on. Gil runs to Oz as the bridge crumbles, and William happily exclaims as Alice is the only one who remains. William asks Grim how they should devour Alice, suggesting squashing her flat and then devouring her. Alice snidely remarks that she'd prefer being torn to pieces first, this confuses William and Grim, but Alice states that she'd tear Grim apart instead so she can improve his revolting appearance. B-Rabbit's powers release as Alice says this with Gil taking away Raven's seal. Alice transforms into B-Rabbit and summons her scythe, immediately attacking Grim and severing his tail. William feels this pain as well because of how far along his Incuse has progressed. Oz tells Alice to stop attacking Grim in order to spare William, but Alice refuses because in her mind William had sinned by mocking her and so she was going to make him pay with his life. Jack Vessalius appears within Oz's subconscious, telling him that he has the right to stop Alice and control B-Rabbit's power, allowing Oz to put a stop to the flow of B-Rabbit's power to Alice. Grim fades back into William's body in order to heal, and Oz approaches William. William draws his gun, ordering Oz to stay back and threatening to shoot Oz. Oz asks why William became an Illegal Contractor, and William proceeds to shoot four times at Oz, managing to graze Oz's cheek with one shot. William stands and explains to Oz how he had formed the contract with Grim all in the pursuit of changing the past for Phillipe's sake. Hearing this infuriates Oz, and so Oz blindly stomps up to William, asking if William was serious about that, and while he didn't really know anything about him, he still insists that William should still be with Phillipe right then and there. Oz angrily asks William why he isn't with Phillipe as he grips William's shirt and is held at gunpoint by William asking why he's making Phillipe suffer the way that Xai Vessalius had made Oz suffer years before (as rain starts falling all around them). Oz insists that just spending time with William would have been enough for Phillipe. This takes William off guard. Suddenly Gil stands in the distance behind Oz and William, not able to see that William has backed away slightly from Oz. Gil cocks his gun and aims at William, Oz stepping in front of William defensively, begging Gil not to kill William. A gunshot echoes through the air and a bullet pierces William's skulls, killing William once and for all, which later lead Philippe to being an orphan. Sablier Arc Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Members Current Previous Previous Chains Category:Families Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors